Shazam
William "Billy" Batson, AKA Shazam (originally Captain Marvel), is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 107th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, where he fought against Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Michael Kovach in Shazam form while Paige Stork voiced him in Billy Batson form. History Billy Batson is a young orphan who went through several foster homes before he was spirited away by the Wizard of the Rock of Eternity, Shazam, to choose a champion pure of heart. The dying Shazam sees "embers of goodness" in Billy and passes his powers onto him which can be unlocked by the magic word, "Shazam". Whenever Billy says the magic word, he transforms into an adult-like super-powered being intent on saving the world. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Billy Batson * Height: 6'2"|187.9cm * Weight: 215 lbs|97.5kg * As Billy: 5'4" and 125 lbs * 15 years old * Aliases: Captain Marvel, Big Red Cheese * Member of Justice League * Professional orphan Powers * Wisdom of Solomon ** Encyclopedic knowledge, clairvoyance * Strength of Hercules ** Superhuman Strength * Stamina of Atlas ** Self-sustenance, superhuman stamina * Lightning of Zeus ** Electrokinesis, healing, dimensional travel * Courage of Achilles ** Immortality, superhuman durability * Speed of Mercury ** Flight, superhuman speed Feats * Survived shots from the Void Hound * Fought Superman multiple times * Harmed the intangible Obsidian * Transforms faster than a bullet * Outsped the Flash * Turned an army of sand to glass in 1 strike * Defeated: Black Adam, Lobo, Superman DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Holy - No, no, NO! Oh geez! Stop, stop, stop!! * Oh, I didn't mean, eh, this isn't uh...eh, right. * See ya! * Miss, you're in for a surprise! * When in doubt, punch it out! * Okay, time to go. * Shazam! * Holy Moly! * (As Billy Batson) Shazam! * What's the matter? Can't keep up? Gallery shazamsprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Billy_Batson_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|Billy Batson FloweryScientificDassierat-size_restricted.gif|Billy's transformation Gttfw+shazams+weakness+is+saying+his+own+name+_543ac6ce3d9378a688dde2af459abc80.gif|Conducting Lightning 1920x1080 Captain Marvel VS Shazam Marvel VS DC Comics_001_17429.png|The Six Powers of the Gods Trivia *Shazam is the 17th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid and Aquaman, and with the next four being Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is the 14th DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid and Aquaman, and with the next two being Lobo and Static. **He is the 13th DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid and Aquaman, and with the next three being Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. *Shazam is the 15th character to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, Jin Kazama, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man, and with the next five being Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. **He is the seventh character to win against a returning combatant, after Agumon, Mewtwo, Zero, Wonder Woman, Black Panther and MegaMan.EXE, and with the next three being Akane Yashiro, Dracula and The Mask. *Shazam is the 15th male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor and Carnage, and with the next two being Tommy Oliver and Mob. **He is the fifth male to win against a female, after Yoshi, Dante, Roronoa Zoro and Lucario. References * Shazam on Wikipedia * Shazam on the DC Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Metahumans Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Near-Immortals Category:Gods Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Wizard Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors